Corellia Droid Factory
This new quest, added to Star Wars Galaxies with Game Update 12 takes players into a Clone Wars era Droid Factory that has suddenly and mysteriously awoken. This quest series follows on from the Legacy Quests. The Droid Factory Contact the Corsec Agent The quest starts by speaking to the Corsec Agent Taarna (/way 4378 5176) in Nashal, Talus. He will give you a waypoint for Agent Jornel Savas (/way corellia -6358 357) who is at the entrance of a cave somewhere North West of Tyrena. *** Important note ***: If Taarna doesn't want to speak to you, it means that you didn't complete the previous quests in the Legacy questline. Don't worry, there's a workaround. Just meet Agent Jornel Savas, near Tyrena, Corellia, and you'll be able to do the Corellia Droid Factory quests. Further down into the cave is the Droid Factory. With a layout that bares more than a passing resemblance to the Geonosian Caves on Yavin IV, the Droid Factory is populated by wandering droids. There are CL50 Battle Droids, Elite CL50 Super Battle Droids, Elite CL52 Droidekas and a Boss CL50 Prototype Droid. Talk to Lieutenant Varias in the Corsec camp Reward: 237 XP Jornel Savas will send you to contact his superior Lieutenant Varias in the CorSec Camp, which is the first room you will reach once inside the caves. Varias will ask you for your help in putting an end to the threat that the Droid Factory represents. Locate the Lost CorSec Patrol Reward: 32.137 XP Quest Level: 50 Some of Varias' men have gone missing on their trip into the factory. Sergeant Hirta and his lost team are in a room (/way -6274 448) awaiting rescue. Once you have fought your way through to them, speak to Sergeant Hirta before returning to Varias. /way white -6274 448 Corsec Patrol; Reactivate Communication Antenna Reward: 18.563 XP Quest Level: 45 Lieutenant Varias will ask you to speak to his associate Druno Kener who is in the same room. You will be sent to turn on the Factory's generator before reactivating the Antenna. The generator is in the room directly east of the CorSec camp and can be turned on by clicking on the Power Control Terminal (/way -6260 358) and the antenna is reactivated in the room immediately east of that by clicking on the Antenna Control terminal (/way -6218 334). Return to Druno Kener to complete this quest. /way white -6260 358 Power Control Terminal; /way white -6218 334 Antenna Control Terminal; Find and Activate the Four Control Terminals Reward: 32.137 XP Quest Level: 50 Druno Kener will send you to find these four terminals that are dotted around the factory and reactivate them so that he can gain access to the main computer. Each terminal is guarded by a Super Battle Droid. They can be found at: /way purple -6190 383 Control Terminal 1; /way purple -6211 455 Control Terminal 2; /way purple -6173 559 Control Terminal 3; /way purple -6132 452 Control Terminal 4; Clicking on each one will activate it. Return to Druno Kener when you're done. He'll send you to Lieutenant Varias again. Disable the Droid Factory Rewards: *54.483 XP *Anakin Skywalker Replica Cybernetic Forearm Quest Level: 52 Finally you will be asked to find the Factory Control Terminal so that Varias will be able to permanently shut down the Factory. /way purple -6194 652 Factory Terminal; The Factory Terminal is located at /way -6194 652 and can be accessed through caves filled with Battle Droids and Droidekas. Once the Terminal has been found you get a message from IG-88 expressing his disappointment and saying that he looks forward to seeing you soon. Return to Varias who will give your rewards . He will also direct you to Wernell Covington on Rori for the next few quests. Sergeant Mener Slayer Quests In addition to the main quest line in the Droid Factory, Sergeant Mener at the CorSec camp will give you a set of quests to destroy droids in an effort to keep their population down. Destroy 10 Battle Droids Reward: 21.263 XP Quest Level: 48 http://i627.photobucket.com/albums/tt353/vaas132/screenShot0004.jpg These CL50 Droids can be found all over the factory along your route for Lieutenant Varias' missions. Destroy 10 Super Battle Droids Reward: 32.137 XP Quest Level: 50 The CL50 Elite Super Battle Droids are more sporadic and harder to find. They can be found next to the terminals indicated above in the mission Find and Activate the Four Terminals. Destroy 5 Droidekas Reward: 32.137 XP Quest Level: 50 CL52 Elite Droidekas can be found in the caves near the end of the Droid Factory that start at approx /way -6098 547. Destroy the Prototype Droid Reward: 49.990 XP Quest Level: 50 http://i627.photobucket.com/albums/tt353/vaas132/PrototypeDroid.jpg The CL50 Boss Prototype Droid can be found at the very end of the caves, /way -6281 687 on a very quick respawn. The Prototype Droid looks very similar to EV-9D9 who can be seen running the droid contingent of Jabba's Palace in Return of the Jedi. Return to Sergeant Mener after each stage of these quests for your XP. There are no other quest rewards. Category:Legacy Quest Category:Corellia quests Category:CL 50 and higher